Gems in the darkness
by Travista
Summary: Read and see! ^.^ PG13 for language and voilence later on R&R please
1. Default Chapter

"Gems of the darkness"  
  
A/N: I don't own the TMNT chars. I've just been a fan since I was 5 ^.^! I do however own my chars: "Laura, Rachel, Danielle and Michelle". But that's all. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Raph walked out of the movie theater in disgust, he went to go see a very popular horror movie. Though he couldn't see why. I mean, you can see the make up coming off the zombies! But, he liked to go see movies, good or bad. It was one of the only things he can do on the surface without worrying about being seen, plus it was 2 hours without Leo, so he couldn't complain.  
  
Walking past Central park he stop as he heard a lot of fighting going on by the lake in Central Park. He carefully crept over and hides behind a close by tree, it was very dark and hard to see, but he did see about 4 gangsters, one with a purse, trying to run for it. Raph jumped in front of the boys, Sais out and all. "I dun' think that purse belongs to you." Hissed Raph. The gangsters charged at Raph, just as Raph readies himself for action, someone moved from the shadows, pushed him over and began attacking the thieves. Just as Raph got back up, he saw 4 unconscious thieves on the ground with one lone figure standing among them. "Who are you?" Growled Raph, getting into a defensive stance. "Who da hell do you think you are?!" Snapped the figure as it moved closer, the streetlight hitting the fighter. Raph's eyes widened. It was a woman. "I was handlin' these punk and youse come barrgin' in like some macho jerk!" Yelled the woman. She had a very strong New York accent, long brown hair and blue eyes, the rest Raph couldn't see, it was all covered in black clothing. "Hey, lady! I thought you were in trouble or somethin'" Raph snapped back, once he stopped starring at her killer body. "Well, I wasn't! I don't need help on fightin' from some macho meathead! AND STOP STARRIN' AT MY BODY!!!! My face is up here not on my chest!" Screamed the woman. "Tsk, whatcha doing here anyway? It's dangerous here at night!" Raph snapped, trying to keep his cool.. and losing.. "Exactly. I saw these guys steal a purse from a teenage woman and I took action! It's whadda do! If youse have a problem with that, then I'll just have to kick your ass too." Raph's short tempter won over his manners and he charged at the woman, she simple kicked him in the plastron very very hard followed by a roundhouse kick to the cheek. Raph stumbled sideways and prepared to attack again but there was one problem. The woman vanished. Raph wiped the blood from his beak. "Damn." Muttered Raph, turning to leave. "Who WAS that?!"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: I know, I know. It's shorter then all my over stuff. But there's more coming! Please Review! I hope you like! 


	2. Leo's discovery

"And so, this crazy bitch vanishes!" Finished Raph. He had just returned home and was telling his brothers about his encounter with the wildcat woman.  
  
"Awwwww.. Somebody needs a huug!" Cried Mikey, wrapping his arms around Raph. Raph sighed, "You guys let Mikey watch Invader Zim again, didn't you."  
  
"Sounds to me, Raph, that you may have found your dream woman." Grinned Leo as he passed by the others to go into his and Donnie's room. Raph sat up, nearly knocking Mikey off his seat, Raph went towards Leo, and ready to fight when an old, wise voice came from behind.  
  
"I believe it is time for bed, my sons." Splinter said, eyeing Raph. Grumbling Raph, followed by Mikey headed for bed.  
  
Later that very night, Leo sat up in his bed, wide-awake. He was woken by the faint sounds of movement coming from outside their home. He silently got out of his bed and grabbed his swords, careful not to make a sound, so not to wake Donnie or alert the intruder of his presence. He snuck out of the den and followed the sound very carefully, as he approached, it grew louder, it started to sound more like someone looking around for something. He hide behind a wall closest to the sound and peeked over, it was a shadowed figure, looking through a hill of scrap metal some computer company dropped down there years ago. 'It this the woman Raph was talking about?' Leo thought, gripping his sword firmly in one hand, eyes locked on the lone figure in the darkness. Leo moves into view. "Excuse me!" he says to the figure. The figure lets out a sharp gasp as it turns to Leo, it's elbow knocking into the hill of metal, shaking some lose and down on the figures head, the figure yelps and collapses as the metal hill falls on the fallen figure. "Damn!" cursed Leo. He puts his sword back and runs to the fallen pile of metal and begins to dig. After a few minutes of digging he found a hand sticking out of the rubble, he began to dig faster until he was able to pull the person out of the rubble. He dragged the figure away and lied it down.  
  
"Hey! Hey! You ok?" Whispered Leo to the person, gently slapping its cheek. No response. He cursed under his breathe and picked the person up and ran back to the lair.  
  
He reached Donnie's lab and laid the person on Donnie's infirmary bed. He turned on the light and saw that the figure was indeed a woman, but not the one Raph described. This one had midnight black hair down to the thighs, very pretty in the face and body, but again all he could see was her hair and eyes, which were closed. He took off the mask and his eyes widened a little, her face was scaly and green, and he shook his head and began checking for injuries. He removed the gloves; her hands were also scaly and green. Her nails were black and curled at the tip, like claws and her fingers were so slender. Then he saw there was a big tear at the pant leg, but something was moving, he looked closer and what he saw made him jump back 100 feet.  
  
Slithering out of the tear was a very long scaly, green tail. This girl was a full grown, half human, lizard...  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: hmm? What's to happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. ^.^ R&R please. (Chpt. 3 coming soon) 


	3. Danielle

"Who is she.?" yawned Donnie as he examined the girl's face and head for injury.  
  
"I don't know! I found her looking through that pile of scrap metal near our den. I tried to get her attention, she freaked and knocked into the pile and some of it fell on her!" Explained Leo; "Anyway, that's why I woke you up, some of the metal fell on her head."  
  
"Ouch.." Winced Donnie, "Well, she has a nice sized cut on the back of her skull, but it's not serious enough to actually kill her." Donnie started to take off the black clothing.  
  
"Whoa, Donnie! What are you doing?" Leo cried.  
  
"Relax, she has clothes underneath. Besides I wanna check if there's any broken limbs or injuries.." Donnie continued. He was very surprised by her looks. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a gray sweater over it, the collar over the right shoulder, exposing her green shoulder and black strap of the jumpsuit. She was very human looking as far as the body shape went. The only differences were the green scaly skin, the long scaly tail, and the finger, which had black claw where the nails should be. Donnie had to admit that she was quite a looker.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour, my sons?" came Splinter's voice from the door of Don's lab. Splinter's eyes widened as he saw the female lizard on the infirmary table. "What has happened here?"  
  
"Leo found her near the den, surprised her, she bumped into a scrap metal pile and was knocked out by falling metal.." Donnie said as he finished examining the girl, "Well, there's no critical injuries, her tail's been scrapped up good, her ankle's twisted and she has quite a few cuts and bruises."  
  
"Fascinating." breathed Splinter as he came closer to the unconscious girl, laying his paw on her forehead, as Donnie began to clean and bandaged up the girl's wounds.  
  
  
  
"Donnie! Donnie!" Yelled Mikey, the next morning, shaking his older brother awake. "Donnie, dude! Wake up!"  
  
"What? What is it, Mikey?" Groaned Donnie, opening his eyes half way.  
  
"Dude! There's a girl in your lab!! And she had a freakin' tail!" Cried Mikey.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Wadda go, Donnie!" Raph's voice called from the lab.  
  
Later that morning, Donnie and Leo explained what happened last night to Mike and Raph while Donnie check on the girl's wounds. "So, fearless leader almost killed another mutant.." Grinned Raph slyly. "I did not almost kill her!" Snapped Leo.  
  
"How is the child, my son?" Splinter asked Donnie as he came in and placed his paw over the girl's forehead.  
  
"She's doing fine. She's healing very nicely, she should be waking up anytime now." Replied Donnie, straitening the cast on her right ankle.  
  
"Like now?" Asked Mikey  
  
"Possibly. Why, Mikey?"  
  
"Cause she's moving."  
  
The turtles and Splinter all stare at the girl as her head moves, turning towards splinter. Slowly she opens her eyes, revealing a dazzling yet eerie violet coloring to her eyes. When she spots the turtles and Splinter her violet colored eyes widen, and she yelps in surprise trying to jump back but ends up falling off the table.  
  
"I'm okay!" She cried, her hand appearing from the other end of the table. Donnie helps her up and she stares around her. "Oh...My..God.." she breathes, "You're all mutants!"  
  
"So are you!" Mikey exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Minutes later, The girl was sitting on the couch, Raph sat in his chair next to the couch, eyeing the girl, Mikey sat right next to her, smiling at her, Leo stood to the right of her, and Splinter sat in his chair, studying the girls facial expression. So far what he saw was confusion and amazement. Donnie entered the room and handed the girl a cup of tea, which she took gratefully and sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Do you have a name, child?" asked Splinter very gently.  
  
"Yes." She said, taking a sip of her tea, "My name is Danielle, but my nickname is usually Dan or Danny."  
  
"Where are you from? Do you have a home, my dear?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I-I live with my sisters here in the sewers.."  
  
"You mean there's more of you?!" Exclaimed Mikey, getting closer to her.  
  
"Um, well. Yes." She answered, feeling very uncomfortable right at the moment. "Why were you near the pile of scrap next to our home?" Asked Leo.  
  
"Looking for spare parts for our toaster.." She said. Danny sat her cup on the table. "Look, I am grateful for your help but I should go home.. My sisters will worry.." She tried standing on her own but she was still very sore and her ankle gave from under neath her, Donnie took her by the shoulders.  
  
"I don't think you're in any condition to go anywhere. Please, stay the night, then if you're better, you may go.." Said Splinter.  
  
"I don't want to impose. Besides, my sisters.."  
  
"We will return you to your sisters in the morning.. I promise."  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Chpt 4 coming very soon! (Say in like a few days ^.^) 


	4. she's baaack

"It's this way.." Whispered Danielle as she lead the turtles to her home, "Thank you again for coming with me. I'm sure my sisters would just love to meet you! Plus I have so many questions for you!"  
  
"No problem, Danielle." Donnie said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, it's the least we can do after Leo almost killed you." Said Mikey.  
  
"I didn't almost kill her!!" Snapped Leo. Raph cracked up.  
  
"Shh!" Hissed Danielle, the turtles went silent as they reached the door of her home. They stayed at the door as Danielle went forward. "Laura?! Michelle?! Rachel?! I'm home!" Danielle called out.  
  
A second later someone came. She was taller and older looking then Danielle. She wore a white sailor skirt with a pink t-shirt and blue over jacket, a pair of katanas were strapped behind her back. She had chin length blonde hair and light green eyes, which blended very well with her scaled skin. The woman's eyes teared up at Danielle's appearance.  
  
"Danny?" Breathed the woman, Danielle nodded. The woman rushed over to Danielle and hugged her, then let go and took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Where were you?! You had us worried sick, Danny!!" Scolded the woman, then she saw the turtles behind her and immediately went in between Danielle and them, withdrawing one of her swords, pointing it right at Leo's heart. "Who are you?! State your business or die!!!!" Yelled the woman.  
  
"Laura, no!!" Yelled Danielle, going in between the sword and Leo. "These guys saved me the night before! I invited them here! They're mutants! Like us!"  
  
Laura lowered her sword, staring wide-eyed at the turtles.  
  
Then, out can two more, one was shorter and younger looking then all of them. She wore a white sailor skirt with a very heavy looking orange sweater. She had golden blonde hair in two braids that touched the floor and blue eyes that sparkled with energy and life.  
  
The other was shapely and very well build, definitely a fighter. She wore and very skintight black dress, the hemming short, (like sailor scout short) and a blood red jacket with knee high, high heeled black boots. She had waist length wavy, golden brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.  
  
All the lizards and turtles starred at each other for a long while in utter amazement until Danielle cleared her throat to get their attention, leading her sisters towards the turtles. "Girls, these are the Turtles. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Said Danielle.  
  
Laura walked up to Leo and bowed, "Please forgive my reaction earlier and thank you for saving my little sister, Danielle."  
  
"It's allright." Leo said, returning the bow.  
  
"Let me introduce myself," Laura said gently, her voice was very silvery and quiet, "I'm Laura, the eldest."  
  
"I'm Michelle, the youngest!" Smiled the girl with the two long braids; her voice was very high and cheerful.  
  
"I'm Danielle, the 3rd oldest. But you already met me."  
  
"The name's Rachel, I'm da 2nd oldest." Said the brown haired girl.  
  
Raph stared at Rachel; her voice had a very strong New York accent like the woman in Central Park. Raph's eyes widened.  
  
"Hey! I know you! You're that woman from Central park! I ran into to you 2 nights ago!" Cried Raph.  
  
Rachel frowned at him for a minute then it turned into a scowl as she walks toward Raph. "Hey, you're dat bastard dat ruined my fight that night!" Cried Rachel.  
  
"Rachel!" Snapped Laura, "These gentlemen are our guests! Be polite for once!"  
  
"Screw dat!" Sneered Rachel, "I owe dis punk a ass whoopin'."  
  
Laura stomped over and broke them up, glaring venomously at Rachel.  
  
"I said, no fighting in the den!" Hissed Laura.  
  
Rachel glared dangerously at Laura, then turned into her room and slammed the door. There was a long silence.  
  
"Well, Why don't you boys stay for dinner?" Asked Danny.  
  
"Oh! I'll cook!!" Cheered Michelle.  
  
To be Continued..  
  
(Chpt.5 coming soon) 


	5. home

Before dinner, Laura and Danny took the Turtles on tour of the lizard's home. Their living room was very small and simple. An old TV set sat on a fixed coffee table facing a dusty but comfortable looking blue couch. A small table stood on the right of the couch with a very old lamp. The living room was slightly messy, books and papers scatters here and there but very inviting looking. Then Laura and Danny took them to the kitchen, it was larger then the living room, against the wall on the right side of the door were the sink, oven and a small refrigerator with a long table in front of these things. In front of the long table was a large sized wooden dining table, it looked like it could only at least 15 people. Laura said they were lucky to find it. Then they were taken to each girl's room. First Laura's room. Laura's room was as clean as a pin. It was small, but well collected. From the door they saw she had a single sized bed on the right side, with baby blue sheet, which had a few holes in it but still good. Behind her bed's headboard was her nightstand, which had a small lamp and a few books. Her walls were decorated with many Japanese posters and weapons. The rest of the room was clear, but she said she kept it that way so she could practice her fighting without slamming into anything. Next was Danielle's room. Danny's room was very busy looking. Papers scattered practically everywhere, books lie open on her desk, many little metal parts and tools laid scattered around her room. Her bed was single sized and a little messy, books and little devices laid next to her pillow. Then was Michelle's room. Michelle's room was very bright and well lived in. Comics, clothes, everything littered the floor. She also had a small TV and dream cast game system. "The things these humans will just throw away.." Sighed Mike, shaking his head. Before they could see Rachel's room, Michelle yelled, "Dinner!"  
  
The Turtles and the lizards sat at the dining table for dinner, Michelle had set up bowls, spoons and cups for each person.  
  
"Rach!!! Dinner!!!" Screamed Michelle.  
  
Rachel came into the kitchen yawning, "You don' need da scream, Michelle, I heard youse the first time."  
  
"Who let the witch outta her cage.." Whispered Raph, glaring at Rachel. Rachel went behind Raph, pulled down hard on his bandana so he was facing her.  
  
"Zip it, asshole." Hissed Rachel, then she let go and sat at the other end of him, glaring.  
  
"Rachel!!" Snapped Laura, and then turning to Leo. "I apologize."  
  
"No need, Laura.." Leo replied with a smile to Laura.  
  
"Your home is fascinating! You even have electricity and plumbing! How did you build all this?" Asked Donnie.  
  
"Danny." Said Rachel, nodding toward Danielle, Danielle flushed.  
  
"Actually, I'm only responsible for the electricity and plumbing." Danny replied quietly.  
  
"She's a genius at mechanical stuff!" Said Michelle. Danielle flushed even more.  
  
"Where'd you find your furniture, beds and stuff?" Asked Leo.  
  
"The city dump." Said Laura.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the things these humans just throw away now a days!" Said Michelle.  
  
After dinner was almost over, Rachel got up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Laura.  
  
"Out." Growled Rachel, grabbing her black jacket and walking out the door.  
  
"Please forgive my sister's horrible behavior.. She's a very aggressive person.." Sighed Laura.  
  
"Yeah, no shit.." Muttered Raph.  
  
"Raph! Anyway, Laura, we would love for you to meet our friends and our master." Said Leo.  
  
Laura looked down at the table uncomfortably, "I-I don't know."  
  
"Oh.. come on, sis! Pleeaase?" Said Michelle, batting her eyelashes and pouting. Laura glanced at her baby sister and smiled.  
  
Hours later, Laura, Danielle and Michelle went to back with the turtles to the den. Leo called up April and Casey and told them about the lizards and asked them to come see them. Leo took them about the girls.  
  
"Thank you for coming, my dears." Bowed Splinter.  
  
Laura returned the bow. "It is an honor."  
  
"So, you all were mutated like the turtles?" Asked April.  
  
"Yes, we were normal pet lizards, until we got away from our master and escaped into the sewers." Said Laura.  
  
"Then we accidentally crawled into some weird glowing slime." Said Danielle.  
  
"Do you not have a master, a sensei?" Asked Splinter.  
  
The girls glanced at each other then took Splinter shaking their heads.  
  
"No, we've been living alone for years now." Said Michelle.  
  
Suddenly the door to the den busted open, Rachel came running in, sweating, pale, breathing heavily, her jacket hanging loosely off her shoulders.  
  
Laura stood and ran to her sister. "Rachel, What is it?"  
  
Rachel looked at them her blue eyes widened in what looked like shock.  
  
"Our. Home." Panted Rachel, trying to catch her breathe, ". Our home . has. been destroyed.."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
